


You Wish

by theblackesteyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackesteyes/pseuds/theblackesteyes
Summary: Takes place after season 5. A new threat has emerged and it's granting people's greatest desires with a deadly price and it's focused on Scott and his pack.





	1. One

Scott's POV

It had been a quiet few months as of late things finally seem to be getting back to normal, well as normal as things ever get in Beacon Hills.

Graduation was getting closer. A big part of me was exciting another part of me was worried for what lied ahead.

I lay down on my bed and close my eyes. A couple of minutes pass and I hear a noise coming from outside my window. My eyes sprung open and I leaped out of bed and rushed towards the window. I stopped and smiled realising it was only Malia.

I opened the Window "You do realise my door works just fine don't you?" I asked.

She looks at me and says "Of course, but I thought you might be sleeping" she then motions for me to move so she can climb through the window. "You don't mind me being here do you?"

"Of course not your always welcome here" I say and invite her to sit down.

We sit in silence for a few seconds until I notice she thinking about something, something that's bothering her.

"Is everything okay Malia?" I ask and she looks up at me but doesn't say a word. "Are you worried about graduation?" I ask her and she nods "How did you know?"

"I don't know I guess I just know you"

Malia's POV

Sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself.

"If it helps I get worried too" he tells me. I find that hard to believe he always seem so sure and confident.

"Really" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean I know we're all going to be going off doing are own thing but I want you to know I'll always be here for you if you need to talk"

I wasn't sure why I decided to come here tonight but I'm glad I did Scott always knows just what to say.

I notice Scott yawn and I feel bad for showing up so late. It doesn't take long before he falls asleep. I decide to lay down next to him and fall asleep.

I wake up a couple of hours later and noticed Scott was gone. I get up and go outside to look for him.

"Hey Scott everything okay?" I asked him once I saw

"Yeah I'm fine. I come out here sometimes to think about things"

"Like what?"

"Just thinking about old times"

"What was it like for you, you know when everything started?" Part of me wishes I was there from the beginning I mean I've heard stories but I've alway wanted to know what things used to be like.

"Honestly it was terrifying trying to control it, learn and balance everything"

I find it hard to believe he would have any difficulties at all I've always known him as the amazing confident alpha. We keep talking for hours with him telling me everything he's been through.

"MALIA LOOK OUT!" Scott yells and then pushes me out of the way.

"SCOTT!"


	2. Unlikely Ally

Malia's POV

"MALIA LOOK OUT!" Scott yells and then pushes me out of the way.

"SCOTT!" I yell after seeing him on the ground. I drag him away to somewhere a bit more safe and then grab my phone and call everyone I can think of for help in getting him out of here.

"M...Malia" I hear him say and I rush over to his side. "Malia you got to get out of here now" Was he kidding me he's been hurt yet he's still trying to keep me safe.

It's been 5 hours since Scott was attacked we were able to get him back to the clinic. I can't believe he would do something so stupidly heroic actually yes I can this is Scott we're talking about he's always the first to sacrifice himself to save someone else. Everyone met us here as soon as they could and I explain to them what happened.

There doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him but for some reason he won't wake up. I think back to what happened all I can remember was seeing some kind of shadowy figure and then Scott being hit by some kind of energy blast.

"There has to be something we can do" Stiles said.

"Like what we don't even know what it is that attacked him" Liam replies

"Actually I might be able to help with that"

As if this day couldn't get any worse "Theo" I growl before running and grabbing him by the throat. "I swear if you had anything to do with this"

"For once this had nothing to do with me I swear" He says defensively raising his hands.

"Why should we believe you and how are you even here?" Stiles asks.

"I'll explain everything just get her off me" He pleads but I refuse to let go

"I can save him"

Part of me wants to kill him already for everything he's already done and I swear if he had anything to do with what happened to Scott I will kill him. But if he's telling the truth and there's a chance he can save Scott then I'm willing to try anything.

I let go of him. "If you try anything I will kill you" I tell him and he just nods.

"So what is it, what attacked Scott?" Mason asks and we all stare at Theo waiting for an answer.

"It's called a Djinn. It paralysis it's victim trapping them in a dream like state and drains them of there energy" He then pulls out a vile and hands it to us. "Inject him with this it should help"

"Should?" Liam Questions.

"It will help fight off the effects but the dream realm it creates give the person all there wants and desires if Scott chooses not to fight it he'll never wake up"

I know Scott and I know he'll fight through this. We give him the injection and wait.

A few more hours pass and still nothing happens. I asked everyone to give me so time alone with Scott I hoped that maybe hearing another person's voice would help him fight through this.

"I'm not quite sure what to say right now Scott you just need to wake up" I pause and just stare at him not really knowing what to say. "Why Scott, why did you have to push me out of the way?" I ask but I already know the answer. "Because your you" it's the thing I love and hate the most about him he always puts everybody else's safety above his own.

"Scott you need to wake up. I mean what would we all do without you, what would I do without you?"

I can't bare to think what I would do if he wasn't here. He's my alpha but far more importantly than that he's my friend he's always been there for me even when he didn't need to be. We've grown quite close these last few months whenever I've wanted to talk or just hang out day or night he never says no.

"Scott just wake up" I say.

Then I feel something in my hand and I realise I'm holding his hand and it's moving. I then look at him and I see that his eyes are opening. "GUYS!" I yell as loud as I can.


	3. Dream State

Scott's POV

I wake up in bed with a terrible pain in my chest, I sit up trying to remember what happened but I kept drawing a blank.

I got ready and headed outside to meet up with Stiles to see if he knew anything but he didn't know what I was talking about.

"But I'm sure something happened I just can't think what"

"Maybe you're just tired. What did you do last night?"

"Well Malia came over late and we just talked for a few hours and I don't remember what happened"

"How are things going with you two?"

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well you know you two have been seeing each other for nearly a year" He tells me

"What do you me..." I try to say but suddenly I feel someone's arms wrap around my waist. I turn around to see Malia who pulls me around into a kiss.

"Everything okay Scott?" She asks me.

"Yeah" I say a little unsure.

I talk to both Malia and Stiles asking them both questions about what's going on. At first they seem a bit confused but they try to answer as best they can. They explain that everything has been quite in Beacon Hills for 2 years, me and Malia have been dating for nearly a year and everything seems perfect but how can all this be possible and why can't I remember any of it.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my head and I think I can hear a voice.

"I'm not quite sure what to say right now Scott you just need to wake up" I hear Malia's voice.

That's when I realise none of this is real it's some kind of hallucination.

"Why Scott, why did you have to push me out of the way?" It all starts coming back to me I saw someone or something. It attacked and I pushed Malia out of the way, I had to keep her safe.

"Because your you" I can hear the pain in her voice and all I want to do is hold her and tell her I'm fine.

"Scott you need to wake up. I mean what would we all do without you, what would I do without you?"

"Scott just wake up please"

I turn around and see Malia standing there only this time I know it's not her. "None of this is real is it?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"No but does it have to be Scott. You don't have to fight anymore you have everything you could ever want" She pauses. "You have me" She says and cups my head in her hands and looks into my eyes. "What more could you possibly ask for?"

I shake my head "not like this" I say. "Your not really her and I will never stop fighting for them. There my friends, there my family, there my pack"

I feel more pain but time it feels different. I see a blinding light, I can feel someone touching my hand and then I hear something.

"GUYS!"


	4. Revelations

Scott's POV

I feel more pain but this time it feels different. I see a blinding light, I can feel someone touching my hand and then I hear something.

"GUYS!"

I slowly open my eyes and I notice Malia standing next to me. "Hey" I said with slight smile.

She Smiles back at me and then hits my arm. "Don't you ever do anything like that ever again" She tells me and then bends over to hug me. "I was so worried about you"

Before I can say anything to her everybody else joined us. "Hey guys" I say as I struggle to sit up.

That's when I noticed him "What's he doing here?" I ask gesturing over towards Theo. I try to stand up but Stiles and Malia stop me. "Take it easy Scott you need to rest" Stiles says and I lie back down. "Yeah we'll deal with him"

"In case your all forgetting I did just help you save him"

"Tell us everything you know about the thing that attacked us" Malia said.

Theo explains that the thing that attacked us is called Djinn a creature long thought dead. Apparently it's also the thing that brought him back which just makes me distrust him even more than I already did before.

It's weak and dying. It's attacking people and draining them of there energy trying to get its full power back. Why it choose to come after us we still don't know.

"So what happens if it gains it's full power back?"

"If that happens it will no longer need the dream realm it will be able to affect reality" He Explains.

"And how do you know about all this?" Lydia Asks Theo.

"It's an old legend until now I never believed it"

He knows more about this than he's telling us that I'm sure of.

Some more time passes by and I tell the others we should all get some rest. They agree but say that someone should stay with me to make sure I'm not suffering any after effects from the attack and Malia offers to watch me.

Theo's POV

After everyone else leaves I head outside. They don't trust me not that I really expected them to. They have good reason not to trust me. I lean against the wall and hold my neck still sore from when Malia grabbed me. She gets really protective when it comes to Scott I can only imagine what she would do to me if she knew what I was really up to.

"Did it work" I just nod.

"Do they suspect anything" I shake my head. They may still not trust me but they have no idea what's happening.

He stares at me for the moment and the says "Bring me the alpha" I just nod again and then he disappears. I have no idea what this thing was planning or why it needed Scott so badly but the deal it gave me was to good to refuse.

I was surprised Scott was able to wake back up the injection I made them give him should have guaranteed he was unable to fight it off. I shouldn't really be surprised though he always was stubborn but not even he will be ready for what happens next.


End file.
